Tales of the Code: Wedlocked
Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked was a short film based on the Pirates of the Caribbean film series as the prequel to The Curse of the Black Pearl. The plot took inspiration from the "Auction scene" from the original ride. The short film stars John Vickery (Auctioneer), Vanessa Branch (Giselle), and Lauren Maher (Scarlett). It was directed by James Ward Byrkit, produced by Leora Glass, and written by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. Synopsis “Wedlocked” was a labor of love, a short film I directed especially for super-fans of the “Pirates” movies. Knowing we had a small budget and borrowed sets, Terry Rossio and Ted Elliott wrote a script for me that recalled the Pirates ride more than the movies. “Slappers” Vanessa Branch and Lauren Maher turned in leading lady performances that should get them their own tv spinoff. Beautifully shot by Nic Sadler.''http://jimbyrkit.com/archives/category/portfolio/wedlocked Plot Wedding and Giselle discover that their groom is the same man.]] One night, in Shipwreck Cove, Scarlett and Giselle were both getting ready in opposite sides of a mirror in a dressing room. Upon meeting one another, they both reveal that they're both getting ready for their own wedding. Giselle described her goom as having "dreamy eyes" and "speaks fancy words with lots of syllables", while Scarlett revealed her groom as a cap'n known all over the world. However, upon showing off their identical engagement rings, both women realize that their grooms was the same man: Jack Sparrow. Auction playing during the auction.]] As soon as both women realized that they were deceived by Jack Sparrow, they found themselves curtains open to a crowd of men cheering and shouting. A pirate band played in front of a sign that says "Auction: Take a Wench for a Bride". Scarlett and Giselle look around as wenches fight in the background, until on named "Oona" pops from behind, claiming that this event was the happiest day in a girl's life. The Auctioneer walked in presenting the wenches, including the bewildered Scarlett and Giselle. He started the bids as he gave a flower bouquet to Giselle, the first wench to be bid upon. After an old pirate gave a bid of only five pieces of silver Giselle reacted angrily to being bid for five pieces of silver, Scarlett started to use this for her advantage. To win over Giselle, Scarlett started to smile and showed off as the auction continued. The Marquis D'avis bidded twenty pieces for Scarlett, referring to her as the "redhead". Seeing that Scarlett was a very profitable venture, with the bid having gone up to forty, the Auctioneer took the flower bouquet from Giselle and gave it to Scarlett. Soon, the crowd, led by a drunk pirate would start chanting "we want the redhead!" Seeing that she was going to lose to Scarlett, Giselle started competing with Scarlett for the highest bid. A few pirates gave a bid for Giselle, but Scarlett was able to get the bids in her favor. Some bids later, Giselle stated that she was egregiously underbid upon, as she was bid for fifteen while Scarlett was bid for sixty. It was then that the Marquis D'avis immediately bid seventy for Scarlett. Scarlett and Giselle soon fought against one another as the men stared and laughed at them. The pirate band's music continued to play as other wenches try to restrain Scarlett, who was biting on Giselle's leg. Giselle hits Scarlett as her leg was continuously bitten until Scarlett looks around as the men stared at the two wenches. After an awkward moment of silence, the crowd of men bursted out cheering wildly as the pirate band played another tune as the bidding continued over 200. As the men continued with their bids, Scarlett and Giselle resumed fighting. Concluding the bid By the time the bid went up to 400, a group of pirates, led by Atencio, formed a corporation. The Marquis D'avis bidded five hundred as Scarlett and Giselle continued fighting, while being restrained by other wenches. As the bid went over 600, a pirate named Nigel bidded his goat, which caused Atencio to insert a goat in his bid. The Marquis D'avis made the final bid of seven hundred and two goats, which the Auctioneer gladly accepted. .]] As Scarlett and Giselle expressed their happiness for being rich and having goats, the Auctioneer corrected them by saying he has the goats as he shackled them together, stating that he owned them in a fair one-hundred percentage. Then an argument began, men and wenches alike, on if Scarlett and Giselle were for sale or not, which ended with the Auctioneer stating he traded them fair and square as per the Pirate Code. It was then that the pirate Mungard reminded the pirates that the Code was the law, and woe to those who disrespected it. Attack on the Code aiming his pistol.]] As all the other pirates wonder what will happen next, Giselle clears her throat to say something. Giselle asked the Auctioneer if he owned the stocking that she wore or a song she might sing, in which he confirmed undoubtedly. Knowing that the Auctioneer was responsible for her actions, Giselle gave Mungard a hard slap on the face. This caused a stir between the crowd of pirates. Mungard, vowing that the Auctioneer would pay for that, pointed his pistol at the Auctioneer, who then began a toss of the key to Scarlett and Giselle's shackles, the holder of whom Mungard would point his pistol at. The key would go from Nigel, Atencio and the Marquis D'avis, who then tossed the key to the Auctioneer, who was again threatened by Mungard. .]] A drunk pirate accidentally fired his pistol in the air, causing another stir as the bullet ricochets. The crowd gasped as Mungard turned around with his pistols. Scarlett and Giselle sneak away as the Auctioneer, holding the Code on him, saying that this catastrophe was the doing of one man: Jack Sparrow. Hearing the name Sparrow, Mungard turned around, asking where, as his pistol fired. The wenches scream as the bullet hits the Code. The Auctioneer, still holding the Code, fell backwards to the ground. Every one of the pirates, including Mungard, stared in shock of what just happened. The pirates whisper amongst themselves about Mungard having shot the Code, with one of them saying that Captain Teague would have his head. Mungard then ordered the Auctioneer to be taken out of here. A group of men, including the Auctioneer's assistant, helped get the Code off of a dazed Auctioneer, who announces of having a consignment of Peruvian llamas due in a fortnight. Mungard then ordered the Code to be locked up and warned the crowd of pirates that if any of them spoke a word of what occurred, that he would have their tongues. Every pirate stared at each other until Cotton, and his parrot assured Mungard that mum's the word. Epilogue Outside, Scarlett and Giselle made their getaway from Shipwreck Cove, both vowing that the next time they see Jack Sparrow, they'll be "re-acquainting him" with the palm of her hand. Scarlett also revealed that she took out four nails that went on Jack's boat in case he had cold feet on their "wedding". The next day, Jack Sparrow tried to get water out of this boat as he sailed to Port Royal. Meanwhile, the Pirate Code was carried towards a chest, by the Auctioneer's assistant and another pirate. The Code was then closed in the chest. Cast *John Vickery ... Auctioneer *Vanessa Branch ... Giselle *Lauren Maher ... Scarlett *David Bailie ... Cotton *Walter Williamson ... The Marquis D'avis, The Rich Pirate *Fred Maske ... Atencio, The Poor Pirate *Martin Horsey ... Gregor, The Drunk Pirate *Jack Donner ... Jerome, The Old Pirate *Ric Sarabia ... Nigel, The Skinny Pirate *Barry Cullison ... Slurry Gibson, The Sitting Pirate *Christopher Rocha ... Mungard *Dale Dickey ... Oona, The Wench *Christopher Maxwell ... Dante, The Handsome Pirate *Lucas Cheadle ... Pirate Band - Upright Bass *Steven (Stevie) Gurr ... Pirate Band - Guitar *Norman Panto ... Pirate Band - Accordion *Joel Pargman ... Pirate Band - Fiddle *Diana Cignoni ... *Karla Cook ... *Nicole Dionne ... *Roberta Kooistra ... *Alethea Kutscher ... *Allison Long ... *Paula Long ... *Lindsey Martin ... Wenches *Adam Allee ... *Keith Arndt ... *Frank Bettag ... *Frank Giarmona ... *Albert Lund ... *Omar Mohammed ... *Cory Montgomery ... *Dennis O'Neill ... *Alan Prampin ... *Greg Reeves ... *Richard Robertson ... *Randolph Scott ... Pirates *Martin Pierron ... Auctioneer Assistant And *Johnny Depp ... Captain Jack Sparrow Appearance For character appearances with known portrayers see the "Cast" section. Individuals *Auctioneer *Giselle *Scarlett *Cotton *Marquis D'avis *Atencio *Gregor *Jerome *Nigel *Slurry Gibson *Mungard *Oona *Dante *Edward Teague *Jack Sparrow Creatures *Goat **Nigel's goat *Cotton's parrot *Llama Objects *Sword *Flintlock pistol *Pirata Codex Ships *Jolly Mon'' Locations *Shipwreck Island **Shipwreck Cove **Shipwreck City *Peru Images Trivia *This film does not star Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow), Geoffrey Rush (Hector Barbossa) and Kevin McNally (Joshamee Gibbs). However, the scene with Jack Sparrow and the Jolly Mon from The Curse of the Black Pearl was used for the ending scene of Wedlocked. *Filming for Wedlocked took place shortly after the filming for At World's End wrapped, at Disney Studios in Burbank, California. It was released in the [http://www.amazon.com/Pirates-Caribbean-Four-Movie-Collection-Blu-ray/dp/B0054K8JSG Pirates of the Caribbean Four Movie Collection]. *''Wedlocked'' was the first Pirates of the Caribbean short film. It was also the first Pirates-related film that wasn't released in theaters. *The song Pyrate Bryde was played during the ending credits of Wedlocked. This usage of the song marks Wedlocked as the first Pirates of the Caribbean-related film to not use He's a Pirate in the ending credits. *The character names Marquis D'avis, Atencio, and Slurry Gibson are tributes to Disney Imagineers Marc Davis, Xavier Atencio, and Blaine Gibson. External links *[http://jimbyrkit.com/archives/category/portfolio/wedlocked Wedlocked on Jim Byrkit's official website] Notes and references Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Real-world films